


[The Avengers] Drabble sin título. Spoilers del trailer de The Avengers. Thor/Loki.

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (movieverso)
Genre: M/M, language: spanish, length: less than 1000 words, spoilers: the avengers trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73





	[The Avengers] Drabble sin título. Spoilers del trailer de The Avengers. Thor/Loki.

La inspiración para el drabble surgió de este momento del trailer de The Avengers:

[](http://s203.photobucket.com/albums/aa117/apocrypha73/Animaciones/?action=view&current=thorvscap.gif)  
(el gif es de [thorodinsons](http://thorodinsons.tumblr.com/))

******************

Sabe que tienen que detenerle. Loki ha causado demasiada destrucción y no piensa parar, así que les corresponde a ellos hacerlo. A él. Es su responsabilidad proteger a toda esa gente inocente.

Pero cuando ve a su hermano en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, sin apenas fuerzas para moverse, y a Steve caminando hacia él con el escudo en alto, dispuesto a rematarle, ni el deber ni el honor consiguen hacerse oír por encima de un único e incesante grito que resuena dentro de su mente.

NO. NO. NO. NO.

Antes de saber siquiera lo que está haciendo, Thor se lanza hacia adelante con ese mismo grito resonando no ya en su mente, sino en su garganta. Su martillo aterriza sobre el escudo alzado del Capitán, desplazando a éste varios metros hacia atrás.

Durante unos segundos, es como si alguien hubiera congelado el tiempo. Todo el mundo se queda muy quieto, en un asombrado silencio. Entonces Thor se yergue en toda su estatura, como una poderosa barrera entre Loki y los Vengadores, y el mensaje no puede ser más claro.

—Es suficiente—dice de todas formas—. Le habéis vencido, ya no puede hacer más daño. Ahora, mi hermano es cosa mía.

Los demás le observan con distintos grados de estupor o desaprobación, mientras Fury despotrica órdenes desde la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. como si le fuera a dar un aneurisma en cualquier momento. Thor les reta a todos en silencio, uno por uno, enfrentando sus miradas. Al llegar a Tony, puede notar su disgusto incluso con la máscara de Iron Man ocultándole el rostro. Para él no es suficiente, y puede que Thor comprenda sus motivos—cientos, si no miles de humanos masacrados no son algo que se pueda arreglar con una disculpa—, pero eso no significa que vaya a permitirle matar a su hermano.

Thor se prepara para la pelea cuando ve que Tony hace el amago de dar un paso hacia delante, pero entonces Steve le pone una mano en el hombro y, milagrosamente, Tony se detiene. Tan sólo cierra los puños durante un segundo, apretándolos contra los costados de su cuerpo, para después relajarse.

El asgardiano deja escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, aliviado. Se da la vuelta, arrodillándose junto a Loki para tomarle en sus brazos y apoyarle sobre su regazo.

—¿P… por… por qué has… hecho eso?—pregunta Loki con un siseo espantosamente débil.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?—Thor deja que todas las emociones que le comprimen el pecho se vuelquen en su voz, en sus ojos, en los dedos temblorosos que apartan el pelo de la frente de su hermano. Es hora de que Loki lo entienda de una bendita vez.

La comprensión se va reflejando poco a poco en los ojos verdes de Loki, que se abren desmesuradamente para luego llenarse de una inmensa tristeza. De su boca escapa un “¿qué?” ahogado e incierto, tan suave que apenas se le oye, cuando reconoce por fin que todo lo que siempre creyó que se le había negado estaba justo ahí, al alcance de su mano. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido verlo.

Si hubiera sabido darse cuenta de que tal vez Thor fuera el favorito de todo el mundo, pero él era, es y siempre será el favorito de Thor.

—Aguanta, Loki. Voy a llevarte a casa.

—Yo no tengo casa, hermano—responde Loki con amargura—. ¿Qué me espera en Asgard, salvo la humillación de someterme al juicio del Padre de Todos? Mejor déjame morir, será preferible.

Los dedos de Thor se crispan con fuerza sobre los ropajes de Loki, mientras su ceño se frunce peligrosamente y de su garganta surge, como el retumbar de un trueno, un rugido de rabia. Da una furiosa sacudida a su hermano, controlada pero aun así suficiente para arrancarle un débil gemido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—grita— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, morir y tomar la salida fácil?! ¡¿Huir otra vez?! ¡Ya tuve que llorar tu muerte una vez, maldito cobarde! ¡Si vuelves a intentar algo así, te juro que yo mismo te sacaré a rastras del Valhalla por esa estúpida melena que te has dejado crecer, ¿me oyes?!

Loki intenta reír, pero el sonido que sale de su garganta es algo espantoso e inhumano que hiela la sangre en las venas de su hermano. A pesar de todo, las comisuras de sus ensangrentados labios se curvan levemente hacia arriba.

—Mira quién fue a hablar—susurra.

Toda la furia de Thor se viene abajo en un instante. Cierra los ojos, estrecha a Loki un poco más contra sí y agacha la cabeza hasta tocar con su frente la de su hermano.

—Vas a vivir—le dice; está claro que es una orden—. Vas a hacer frente a las consecuencias de tus actos, vas a aceptar el castigo que se te imponga y vas a vivir. Por mí.

Loki consigue, a duras penas, levantar una mano para aferrar la capa roja que cubre el hombro de Thor. Éste no abre los ojos, pero le siente mover la cabeza débilmente, en un gesto de aceptación.

—Por ti—promete.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Thor se pone en pie con su maltrecho hermano en brazos. Los demás siguen allí, rodeándoles, contemplando la escena en silencio. Casi como una guardia de honor.

No hay despedidas, porque todos saben que volverán a reunirse cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Thor les dirige una mirada de agradecimiento por permitirle esto, y después eleva el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno.

—¡Heimdall, abre el puente!

  
FIN  



End file.
